


Everybody Kneads Somebody

by MatiaElita



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Dumb Hockey Boys, M/M, Soft Hockey Boys, and dex likes baking but doesn't want to bother bitty, basically bitty wants a baking friend, idk they dumb i love them all, like yall just be friends!, theyre a lil stupit but they un-stupit by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatiaElita/pseuds/MatiaElita
Summary: Nursey looks at him with a puzzled look, “So have you, uh… Asked? If he wants to ‘Talk Baking’ or whatever it is you food producing Gods do?”Offended, Dex glares at him. “Of course not, after knowing me for almost a whole year how emotionally and socially intelligent do you really think I am? I acted like I hated you in the hopes of you maybe dating me?”Nurse just rolled his eyes and planted a small kiss on the top of Dex’s carrot hair, “You are an idiot, correct. You’re lucky I love you.”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Everybody Kneads Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnicolorYawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolorYawn/gifts).



> This is the first fic I've ever published, I'm not sure how AO3 really works yet so the formatting could be fucked idk bro, I saw a couple prompts on Shitty-Check-Please-Aus on tumblr and this came to mind and I had to write it! Enjoy!

Dex

In his first year at Samwell, Dex finally met someone he could relate to that didn’t grow up with him. This little blonde baker boy from a regular town in Georgia had melted his heart and became one of his first new friends, second only to Nursey, not that he would tell the rich boy that. Dex wanted to blame this all on the fact that neither of them came from money, they both knew what it was like to work for what you needed and maybe skip a few doctors appointments, but as good as he was at lying to himself, Dex still knew that wasn't the case.

It was all in his baking. He didn’t have a crush. Not a romantic one anyway. He just liked baking and never had a male friend who enjoyed it as much as he had, but when he saw how proud Bittle was at his creations Dex knew he couldn’t let anyone know of his Secret Hobby. 

…

“Fuck!” he put his head in his hands as he sat next to Nurse.

“Fuck indeed,” was Nursey’s oh so helpful response.

“Like? I just wanna bake with him? Is that so much to ask? Why does God hate me?”

Nursey looks at him with a puzzled look, “So have you, uh… Asked? If he wants to ‘Talk Baking’ or whatever it is you food producing Gods do?”

Offended, Dex glares at him. “Of course not, after knowing me for almost a whole year how emotionally and socially intelligent do you really think I am? I acted like I hated you in the hopes of you maybe dating me?”

Nurse just rolled his eyes and planted a small kiss on the top of Dex’s carrot hair, “You are an idiot, correct. You’re lucky I love you.”

Bitty

Bitty sat alone in the kitchen at three in the morning having the usual meltdown one has while in college.

“Sweetheart you don’t get it, I just want someone to bake with! No one bakes in college! Why does no one bake in college?” He looks at Jack across the counter with a disdainful amount of pity only The Gays can really pull off.  
“I don’t know bud, maybe try looking on your facebook? There has to be grandma’s or something near campus that would love a helpful young baker man to chat with?” Jack supplies with a shrug.

“I… You… I can’t believe you think I would settle for some Straight Boomer to bake with? A Boomer Jack! What kind of heathen do you think I am?”

“The type of heathen that wakes up his boyfriend at three in the goddamn morning to have a crisis over baking when he has a morning history exam that he should be far more worried about?”

Dex

It all comes to a crux in yet another midnight meltdown, this time by Dex. After an unfortunate call from a very upset Nursey only one room over complaining about the intricacies of skate lace colors, Dex finally convinced his boyfriend to go the fuck to bed! And headed downstairs. He knew he wasn’t going to be falling asleep any time soon and after such a long time a boy just wanted to bake.

Given the time of night he settled for something easy, small pie crust pastries filled with nuts and cinnamon and brown sugar and goodness and topped off with a beautiful drizzle of icing. He got to work making the pie crust and cutting it into triangles that would be rolled around the filling like a cute little croissant when he heard a small gasp.

Quickly flipping around he saw his little baker idol and froze like a deer in headlights. He only processed what was being said to him the second time Bitty spoke.

“Is that kiffle?” He said quietly.

Dex was cautious and worried as he struggled to read Bitty’s face. “Yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take over your kitche-” He was cut off as a surprisingly muscle heavy blonde boy was suddenly in his arms.

“Oh dear me, hun you are never a bother in this kitchen! I wish I knew you baked! Why didn’t you tell me you bake? Boy, I've wanted a baking friend for years. How dare you keep this secret! And you should be more careful! I came down here expecting to fight some really dumb intruder thinking college kids really carry cash or something!” By the end of Bitty’s spiel Dex was tugged almost to the ground by the lobe of his ear as if by a scolding mother.

“Ouch! Ouch! Let go, gosh mom I didn’t want to make you mad! I thought you would want baking to be your thing and I didn’t want to take your thing! I could never just take someone’s thing Bitty!” He backpedaled.

“Oh you dumb boy, I love you all and you aren’t taking my thing because as of now it is our thing so pass me that bowl of melted butter and lets start rolling these guys before the butter hardens again!” Bitty claimed with the smile of a man who knew he had won.

…

The team comes down for breakfast the next morning to find two more pastry desserts made and don’t stop eating long enough to realize their captain and d-man are still asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is friendly and well meaning! Hope you liked it! You can find my main tumblr [here](https://aionia-matia.tumblr.com/) and my hockey/omgcp sideblog [here](https://thotckey.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
